Steel
Steel, also known as N'Baro Atksteel X377, is Maxwell McGrath's friend. He is an alien made of technology known as an Ultralink. He is 324 mechcycles old, which in human are 16 years. He is a Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior and Omega Class Ultralink. He is one half of the powerful and ultimate superhero, Max Steel. He is voiced by Sam Vincent. Steel debuts in Come Together Part One. Origins Steel was with Makino's Ultralink invasion force during the battle of Tachyon. He sees Max's father, Ja'em M'krah, and attempts to ultralink with but Ja'em M'krah stops him. But when Max's father is attacked by another ultralink, Steel saves his life by ultralinking with. By then it was too late to fight back against Makino, so he and Steel leave to go to Makino's "next target" (Earth). TV Show Season 1 Come Together Part 1 Two N-Tek agents appear and one of them asks about the Ultralink they passed by asking why it isn't in its place. Then he answers that the Ultralink had not been working for many years, and then the Ultralink shines and it is screaming. When Maxwell McGrath comes and Forge introduces to him the project his father was working on, the Ultralink later shone. When Max was in a room where he couldn't harm no one, Steel appeared and helped Maxwell to control his T.U.R.B.O energy and then escaped from N-Tek to the canyons. Steel introduces himself and then they practice how to turn Turbo, until Fire Elementor appeared to take them to his master, Miles Dredd. They transformed into their Turbo Strength mode and then turned back to its base mode. Fire Elementor accidentally turns them into a cliff and Max blames Steel for it. Come Together Part 2 Max and Steel are falling from the cliff and then they are rescued by Forge Ferrus on an N-Tek jet. They talk and then Steel gets connected to Max. Forge drops them off at Max's house. The next morning Steel made Max a new sweater in which they can be connected. They go to Copper Canyon High School and Steel fixes Sydney Gardner's cell phone, and also added music to it. Max and Steel go to N-Tek to the training station and then Steel activated a new Turbo mode, Turbo Flight mode. Max goes on a date with Sydney and Max leaves Steel alone because Steel was talking so much Max couldn't hear himself think. Max and Steel had to defeat Fire Elementor and Earth Elementor. They turn Turbo and then Steel was defeated by the Elementors and Max was took to THI with Miles Dredd. Come Together Part Three With Max captured and being held at the THI building, Steel is sent on a one-bot rescue mission through as small vent thanks to the schematics Max's mom, Molly swiped. Steel succeeds in linking with Max, but Dredd pulls him from Max's chest at the last minute before the duo's escape. With the revelation of THI's turbo siphon and Steel's capture N-tek launches a full-on attack on THI, only to be halted by Jason's Dredd Naughts and eventually Earth and Fire Elementor. Max eventually goes through the Dredd Naughts' release area, with only a minor hiccup made my Jason Naught. Finally, Max reaches Steel and the two battle in Copper Canyon City, where the two eventually overload Dredd with TURBO energy, sending him into outerspace. Then, they reveal the surname "Max Steel" in front of a TV interviewer before their roles in the epsisode end. Cleaning House Secret Identity Crisis C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! Hard Water The Thrill of the Hunt Extroyer Unleashed Live by the Sword Supermania Uncle Sam Wants You! Elements of Surprise Part One While Berto and Max skateboard, Steel sneaks into the brig in N-tek, where he asks the Elementors for answers. The Elementors start to tempt him into letting them free, but before he can do anything, Forge Ferrus and N-tek agents sorround him. Steel is then given a stern talking-to by Forge, which erupts into a full-blown fight consisting of Steel zapping Forge with TURBO energy and Forge trying to grapple with him. Air Elementor then arrives at the base, promptly destroying N-tek's missile platforms and crashing Kat and Jefferson's Jump Jet's until Max and Steel hit him in his Ultralink eye with his TURBO blaster, taking the Elementor down. Elements of Surprise Part Two Driven The Truth Hurts The Secret Admirer Scrambled X Marks the Spot Gone Fishin' Making the Grade Split Decisions Pick Your Poison Thanks, I Think Earth Under Siege Part One Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Steel hacks into Forge's computer, discovering files on the Turbo Star, a super weapon which killed Max's father. Then, with N-tek's mainframe rebooting, the Ultralinks launch a brutal attack, with N-tek's shields weak, and it's crippling disability of not being able to use it's drones, their missle platforms, or any C.Y.T.R.O bots. Max and Steel fight the Ultralinks and with N-tek's help are able to push back the Ultralinks, until the mainframe reboots. Max and Steel then destroy Makino's ships and win the day. Gallery Trivia * * * Steel was evil once. * His favorite Turbo mode is Turbo Super Mode. * Steel's first Turbo Mode is Turbo Mimic Mode. * Steel seems to have emoticons from text and also another images. * Steel says things that he doesn't do and things he doesn't has. * Steel and Jim were the first Max Steel. * He's good with mechanics. * He met Max when Max was a baby, when the latter used him as a pacifier. * Steel and Jim were working on the Turbo Star. * Steel has been kidnapped by villains a lot of times. * When his T.U.R.B.O Energy levels are very low, an image of a battery with one stripe appears on his screen. * Steel will switch bodies with Max in Reprogrammed. * Steel was Ja'em Mk'rah's Ultralink years ago. * Blast Link infected Steel with a virus in The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah. * It has been revealed that Steel was part of Metallak's army years ago. ** Which explains why he hates him so much. ** That also explains why he said that he is a shame to his army. * It has been shown in some episodes and bonus clips that he can talk with machines. * Makino tried to destroy him so that he can tell him why he betrayed him. * The Elementors and the other evil Ultralinks hate Steel. * The Evil Ultralinks and the Elementors call Steel betrayer and also, a shame of their race. * Steel Has a crush on TJ * Steel is known to make clever and witty remarks and known to be sarcastic. Category:Ultralink Category:Alien Category:Hero Category:Max Steel Category:Male Category:People That Knows That Max is Max Steel Category:Things that Contains or Works with Turbo Energy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Kidnapped Category:Colleague Category:Extroyer